


Coffee and Photographs

by CrimsonTears



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AN AU WHERE NO ONE DIES AND ASH GETS THE HAPPINESS HE DESERVES, Flirting, Fluff, I forgot how to tag on AO3, M/M, Picture taking, Yikes, also shorter will be in here at some point because he too deserves an au where he's alive and ok, ash lynx - Freeform, ash x eiji, asheiji, banana fish - Freeform, eiji okumura - Freeform, flirty ash, flustered soft japanese bois, shy eiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonTears/pseuds/CrimsonTears
Summary: Eiji’s a college student, taking on a major in photography. Every morning before class, he visits a Cafe. Usually to get a quick pick me up, and to steal glances at a handsome, blonde pretty boy that happens to be the barista. Little did he know, that very same barista has paid close attention to him during every visit as well.





	1. The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so... I don't write as much as i used to, so this probably isn't the best but i stood up late a few nights trying to finish it. It'll at most only be two chapters, or a little more. Anyway, please give me your honest opinion if you liked it, didn't like it, comments are always appreciated.

Another tiring morning. Eiji ended up staying up pretty late finishing an assignment. He barely had the energy to even get out of bed, but had no choice given the fact that class wasn’t going to wait on him.

Hair all disarray, he wearily gazed into his bathroom mirror. The stress of college. . . He could already see the developing bags under his eyes. Despite that, he dragged himself into the shower and got himself dressed with a camera hanging around his neck.

Eiji’s first stop was the usual cafe he visited to get. He took a seat where the barista usually took orders, and put his head down at the table. 

‘’You look terrible.’’ Eiji peered up to see the blonde barista smirking knowingly down at him, ‘’The usual espresso?’’

‘’Yeah please, I have class in two hours.’’ he tiredly stated,

‘’Righty-o’’ Just as Eiji picked up his head, he saw the barista give a little spin before going off to make his espresso.

It put a smile on Eiji’s face, to at the very least see someone with energy so early in the morning. This was the exact reason he enjoyed coming to the cafe, to watch the barista. 

The blonde peered over at him as he was pouring the coffee, and caught Eiji staring much to the student’s embarrassment. Eiji just laughed it off, and looked away clearly flustered. Not that it hadn’t happened several times in his previous visits. There was just something about the barista that always caught his interest. 

Eiji never did gain the courage to ask for his name. . . But he wasn’t actually sure how to bring up the subject.

‘’Here you go.’’ Hearing his voice knocked him out of his thoughts,

‘’Hey cute white boy, what’s your name?’’ Eiji ending up blurting out, but immediately regretting it afterwards with the way it sounded to him. In his mind, he pretty much only referring to him as ‘that cute white boy from the cafe’, but saying it out loud made him realize how weird it was.

‘’...Uh.’’ The guy looked more taken back than anything else, and just chuckled. ‘’I’m surprised that you’ve been coming here for so long, and only just now decided to ask for my name.’’

Eiji felt unbelievably embarrassed, looking down at his hands at the table with reddened cheeks. ‘’...Gomen…’’ he mumbled, 

‘’That means…. ‘Sorry’ in japanese right?’’ The blonde leaned his cheek into his hand, amusingly watching Eiji, ‘’You don’t have to apologize, also you can call me Ash.’’

Eiji was surprised to see that he knew japanese. Most likely limited. Often Eiji would mutter in his own language when he was nervous, or just so overwhelmed he spoke in his own language unintentionally.

‘’Ash…’’ He smiled when repeating the barista’s name, ‘’I’m Eiji.’’

‘’Eiji huh…’’ Brows raised with interest, ‘’You planning on coming here later?’’

‘’Yeah, I always do. College has been quite a hassle, and coming here always perks me up.’’ For more reasons than just getting coffee. But Eiji wasn’t about to admit that.

‘’Glad to hear it.’’ Ash stood up straight, and stretched out his arms, ‘’I’ll see you then, Eiji.’’ He winked before turning to go back to his work. And then Eiji felt his face get a little hot, and his heart skip a beat.

In that little conversation Eiji figured out a few things. One, he sucked at flirting. And two, this guy hadn’t the slightest idea of the effect he had on him.

Eiji went to sip his espresso, upon noticing the little heart shaped with cream. ‘’...Oh god.’’ this guy was going to be the death of him. Eiji almost didn’t want to drink it, but he really needed the energy.

He decided to take a picture instead, using the camera around his neck.

After finishing his espresso, it was time for him to get to class. It was pretty much the same as usual, the time passed painfully slow, while Eiji had a particular blonde barista on his mind. He flipped through the pictures he took on the camera, occasionally coming back to the picture of the espresso.

Eiji thought that maybe he was overthinking it. An espresso. It was just an espresso. Ash probably made plenty of espressos with cute little designs like that.

But did he make them all with the little heart shaped design, without the customer even asking? If he did, Eiji was a little jealous. For that moment he was somewhat jealous.  
‘’Before the next class, you’ll need to take 1,000 pictures of anything you consider beautiful, and if necessary you can take a picture of the same thing in different poses..’’ The professor announced, and that was the end of class.

Didn’t seem difficult. He’s done similar assignments before. But the count never went up to 1,000. 

But first he was going to borrow some books from the library on campus. He’ll feel more confident if he did some research before just taking pictures randomly.

When he walked into the library, he was grateful not too many people were there. Just two girls checking around the shelf for books, the clerk that checked out the books, and a blonde with glasses sitting quietly, reading at one of the tables.

Eiji did his best not to disturb anyone, and just went to the shelves of books.

‘’The art of photography….Light, science and magic….’’ he mumbled the titles of all the books he planned on checking out. They unfortunately were shelved on the bottom section, which forced him to get on his knees.

It did, however allow him to catch another glance at the blonde at the table. The second time he looked, it allowed Eiji to get a better look at him.

He looked familiar.

Holding up his camera, he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. Using the shelves to hide, Eiji used the lenses to zoom in on the guy and snap a picture.

Thankfully the flash wasn’t on when he did it, so it killed all chances of him being found out. When Eiji went to check the picture, he was surprised.

This was the guy from the Cafe. He had no idea Ash also went to the same college as him. It was the first time seeing him on campus, so it was likely they studied very different majors.

Truthfully… he couldn’t help but think Ash looked really stunning with those glasses.

‘’Like what you see?’’ The voice caused him to shield a squeak that would’ve inevitably come from his mouth. A grinning Ash was crouched beside him, staring at the picture Eiji sneakily took of him. Eiji just kind of wished he could crawl into a hole somewhere, he wasn’t expecting to get caught so quickly.

‘’I felt someone staring at me, so of course I had to come and check. Who would’ve thought, right?’’ Ash teased, ‘’It’s a nice picture though, I gotta admit.’’  
‘’I did get an assignment to take pictures of 1,000 things I considered beautiful, so….’’ That was the only excuse that came from Eiji’s mouth, gaze fixated on the camera as he pouted, since he knew he would die from embarrassment if he looked over at Ash.

‘’In that case, give it here.’’ Ash took the camera from Eiji’s neck, much to the photography student’s confusion, seeing him stand up.

‘’Wait, what are you--’’ Just when he realized, Ash started taking pictures of him. ‘’No, no, stop!’’

‘’Oh but the assignment is to take pictures of beautiful things, right? Isn’t this helping you?’’ He slyly retorted with a smirk, taking another picture that Eiji tried to shield himself from.

‘’I don’t really consider myself ‘beautiful’, so I’d prefer if you didn’t waste all the space on my camera with photos of me.’’ He tried reaching for the camera, but Ash held it up higher. Eiji glared, standing up and continuing to reach for it.

‘’I happen to think you’re really cute, so if I was doing the assignment I’d just take 1,000 pictures of you alone.’’ Ash admitted boldly, holding back Eiji as he flipped through the pictures. The blonde quirked a brow,

‘’....You’re horrible…’’ Eiji mumbled as he shielded his reddening face with his hands,

‘’That’s mean of you to say,’’ Ash pouted, bringing the camera down. ‘’Wanna make a deal then?’’

Eiji peaked through his fingers, staring skeptically at the barista. ‘’Depends on the deal…’’

‘’I’ll give the camera back on one condition. . .’’ 

‘’Do I really want to hear the conditions. . .?’’ Eiji brought down his hands with a frown,

Ash cleared his throat, ‘’Get a cup of coffee with me?’’ 

The offer had him at a loss for words, blinking as he tried to grasp the words that left the barista’s, ‘’...Nani…’’ Eiji’s face was flaming hot, looking down. ‘’E-Etto… Shira… nai.’’ there he went, blubbering in japanese.

‘’Umm… mind speaking in english?’’ Ash ended up softly laughing at Eiji’s reaction, but then deviously used that a chance to snap another picture.

He backed up to shield his face with his arms, ‘’Yame-’’ then paused, ‘’I-I mean, stop it!’’

‘’So, is that a no?’’ The way Ash pouted, tilted his head a little to the side when Eiji put down his arms. 

‘’Is this like….’’ Eiji averted his eyes, blushing like an embarrassed teenager ‘’A date?’’

Ash dramatically gasped with a hand over his mouth, ‘’Really?’’ then just smiled, ‘’You’ve been coming to where I work at for as long as you have and think I wouldn’t--’’

‘’Shhhh!!!’’ An older woman was behind them, with a look of disapproval. ‘’If you two need to talk, please do it somewhere else. This is a library, not a social gathering.’’

They both ended up flustered by the interruption, all of Ash’s confidence vanished for that split second. ‘’Sorry, it’s my fault.’’ He was the first to apologize, with a rather sympathy inducing look. Meanwhile Eiji looked down, to the side, anywhere else except at the librarian who clearly wore a look of shame. He only hoped she didn’t hear any of the embarrassing things they were discussing earlier but he had his doubts.

The librarian just huffed, and went back to her work. The look on Ash’s face defaulted into his usual sly look, grabbing Eiji’s wrist, looking back at him. ‘’Come with me for a sec? I have to leave in a few minutes.’’

The real question was whether Eiji had a choice, but he nodded anyway. The two hurried silently out the library, further away into the halls. ‘’Well?’’ He released his grip on Eiji’s wrist, turning to face him.

‘’Eh?’’ Eiji played stupid, acting like he didn’t know what Ash was referring to, averting his eyes again.

A sigh erupted from the barista’s lips, disappointment filling his features. ‘’If you don’t wanna, just say so.’’ Ash held out the camera, ‘’Having me busting my ass, getting in trouble…’’

‘’Didn’t you say you wouldn’t give the camera back unless I get coffee with you?’’ Eiji stared curiously down at the camera Ash was trying to give back, then up at Ash.

The blonde blinked a few times, then chuckled. ‘’I only said that to persuade you, but I’ll give the camera back now since you need it for an assignment.’’

‘’No.’’ Eiji softly glared at the other, ‘’Only when we meet up again, then you can give it back.’’ He had plenty of time to finish the assignment, so he wasn’t worried.

‘’At least now I know I won’t be stood up.’’ Ash then winked, ‘’See ya then.’’


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Eiji finally gets to go on a date with the cute blonde barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New episode today, I'm ready to die.

Eiji had just finished waving to Ash, despite how flustered he was. The whole ordeal just left Eiji completely astonished.

At least Eiji had something to look forward to, since he didn’t have class the next day. The whole morning, he spent his time trying to look decent for his date. Staring in the mirror, he frowned messing with his hair.

A sigh, he shook his head disapprovingly at himself. To think the barista he had been crushing on would end up asking him out to coffee. Eiji was unsure if this could really count as a date, when he asked, Ash only responded with sarcasm and didn’t get to finish his sentence.

It could just be a friendly meeting for coffee. Or maybe not. So Eiji couldn’t help but think that maybe he shouldn’t overdo it on his look.

‘’Maybe just… something casual…’’ he mumbled to himself, and decided on a long sleeve wool shirt, with jeans. ‘’Not too much…’’ Eiji continued gazing at himself in the mirror, a hand reaching up to touch the flaming cheeks. He was in such a disarray of emotions. 

Later that afternoon, he went to the Cafe Ash worked at. He hadn’t seen the blonde anywhere in sight, so he just sat at a table to wait until the blonde met up with him. Eiji assumed he was busy or something of the sort.

‘’Well, well, another pretty boy working here?’’ A sleazy looking older man slipped into the seat across from Eiji, grinning at him.

‘’I’m… I don’t work here… sorry…’’ The guy made Eiji visibly uncomfortable, trying not to pay him any mind, until he felt the grotesque warmth of the stranger’s hand on his.

‘’I could put in a good word you know--’’ As the man talked, a shiver went up Eiji’s spine. Then a fork was slammed forcibly and dangerously close to the guy’s hand. The impact made Eiji jump and bring his hand back. He was just relieved it was Ash that did that.

He had a horrifying look in his eye though. Glaring murderous emerald hues through glass lenses at the bastard across from him. ‘’Marvin, I suggest you fuck off from here permanently or this fork will be end up in a place you won’t find very pleasurable.’’ Ash muttered maliciously with a smirk, low enough that only Eiji and him were able to hear.

Marvin, clicked his tongue snappily and did just that. Both Eiji and Ash simultaneously sighed with relief. Ash replaced Marvin’s spot across from Eiji. ‘’Sorry about that. We’ve had an issue with that guy for a while, he can’t seem to take a hint.’’ a cheek was cupped in his palm, staring over at Eiji.

‘’It’s fine…’’ Eiji just gave an anxious little laugh, ‘’Do you have to deal with that kind of stuff often?’’

Ash averted his eyes, frowning. ‘’Yeah, that disgusting pig comes here sometimes to harass sometimes. I usually handle it though.’’

‘’Does he.. Harass you too?’’ Eiji hadn’t even noticed he subconsciously moved his hand on top of Ash’s when asking that, which caused Ash to look back at him surprised. Worry, warmth, compassion could easily describe the look on the japanese boy’s face when looking at the barista.

There was a silence between them for a few moments as their gazes met. But that alone gave Eiji his answer, and decided not to speak more on it.

A flash was had finally interrupted their silence, causing both Ash and Eiji’s head to jerk right to see a familiar head of purple hair styled into a mohawk, along with shades covering their eyes holding a camera over his apron. Eiji’s seen him working with Ash.

‘’What do you think you’re doing?’’ Ash’s turquoise hues flickered into a glare, ‘’Shorter.’’

‘’Just thought you would like something to remember your first date.’’ Shorter grinned, 

‘’Date?’’ Eiji repeated shocked,

‘’...It’s not a date?’’ Shorter quirked a skeptical brow, gesturing to their hands before taking a picture.

Both Eiji and Ash pulled their hand away simultaneously, ‘’N-No! It’s not,’’ Eiji quickly said in a flustered frenzy, ‘’Ash just asked me to get coffee with him, it’s not--’’

‘’It is a date.’’ Ash deadpanned, without a problem.

‘’What…’’ Eiji looked over at Ash, as if he unsure if he misheard or not.

Sitting back in his seat, Ash put on a smug smirk. ‘’I thought the little gift I left in your espresso yesterday might give you a hint, but I guess naivete makes you that much cuter.’’

Was Eiji rendered completely silent by those words, and the uncontrollable pulses in his chest? Most definitely. At least Ash’s forwardness made this that much easier.

Another flash went off, until Ash had enough and swiped the camera right out of Shorter’s hands.

‘’Hey!’’ Shorter whined, ‘’I was just getting some nice pictures in, that’s seriously one hell of a camera.’’

‘’Get back to work, or else Max will get pissed off.’’ the blonde quipped, to which Shorter rolled his eyes to.

‘’Yeah, yeah do you guys want anything or you two gonna just sit and stare at each other?’’

‘’Iced Caffè Mocha.’’ Ash looked over across from him, ‘’Eiji?’’

‘’I’ll have… the same.’’ His eyes looked over nervously to the window, given that he felt Ash’s gaze on him.

Eiji looked down at his hand, clenching and unclenching. It was strange, but he still felt tingle from when he touched Ash’s hand. The way he was feeling was weird, given that he’s never really crushed on anyone. 

But here he was with the barista that he saw nearly everyday since he started college, on a date. A date.

‘’....A date…’’ he hadn’t realized he muttered to himself in disbelief. ‘’And he thinks I’m cute…’’

‘’Eiji?’’

‘’I can’t make a fool of myself… but he’ll probably think I’m weird…’’

‘’Eiji.’’

‘’His hands were pretty soft.’’ a fondness enveloped his voice,

‘’Eiji!’’ And that’s when Eiji finally realized he was in a lovestruck gaze, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Embarrassed really, he regretfully looked over at Ash. Originally he would assume the blonde would be upset, but Ash just stood there smiling.

‘’Sorry, as you can see I don’t… go on dates much.’’ Eiji said apologetically, turning back towards the blonde. Then Shorter had finally came with their orders, placing a cup in front of each of them,

‘’I don’t either, I guess you can say I have… a type.’’ At Ash’s confession, Shorter held back a snort but said nothing as walked away from their table. The blonde balled up a napkin and threw it right at him in annoyed retaliation.

‘’...Type?’’ Eiji seemed nervous when hearing that, sipping some of his mocha. ‘’What’s your type?’’

‘’Charming, studying photography.’’ He slipped Eiji’s camera over to him, not breaking eye contact with him even for a second.

Eiji looked down at the camera, then back up at Ash still fairly confused as he hugged the object to his chest. A pout, ‘’You’re horrible Ash.’’

‘’Huh?!’’ The abrupt insult came completely out of nowhere, leaving the blonde dumbstruck. ‘’Why--’’

‘’Asking me out on a date, only to confess to me that you’re interested in other better looking people studying the same major as me.’’ he put his head down on the table, saddened puppy eyes looking up at the blonde. ‘’I’m hurt.’’

Ash stood up from his seat, hands on the table. ‘’That’s not what I meant! I was talking about you!’’ 

A flash went off, along with Eiji soon breaking into a small fit of laughter, ‘’I was only joking. Joking!’’ meanwhile the joke left the blonde looking almost insulted, but relieved nonetheless that he sat back down.

‘’That.. Wasn’t very funny.’’ Ash remarked, sipping on his own mocha. 

‘’The look on your face though, I love it.’’ Eiji grinned, showing the picture he took on the camera.

A sigh came as Ash saw the panicked expression he had in the picture, but then he remembered something that he knew would get Eiji back. ‘’Speaking of pictures-- I saw some interesting things in your camera.’’

Eiji choked on the mocha he was drinking, remembering every single picture he secretly took of Ash. Sometimes when he came to get coffee in the morning, he’d sneak a little shot but many times he’s been nearly caught. He probably could have kept that a secret, had he not been dumb enough to do the same thing in the library.

At least something good came out of that though.

‘’I just think you’re really beautiful and photogenic.’’ Eiji admitted with firm honestly, mostly to drain out his embarrassment. ‘’If anything, I feel I get the best photographs when they’re of you.’’

Ash blinked, a soft tinge of red ensuing on his cheeks. Fingers tapped on the table, flickering to look at anywhere else except at Eiji. Ash finally feeling flustered? Definitely.

‘’You photography students are weird.’’ was the only comeback he could come up with, and even he knew it was lame.

That comment didn’t get Eiji down, in fact after what he admitted his eyes had a sparkle in them. ‘’Ash! How about it?’’

The finger tapping stopped, ‘’How about.. What?’’

Eiji drank from his mocha again, licking away the whipped cream from his mouth and exhaling. ‘’You could be my muse!’’

A blonde brow quirked, unsure interest filling Ash’s vision. ‘’You want to use me for inspiration…?’’

‘’Yeah! You could help make my assignment easier!’’ Eiji enthused, only getting more and more excited as he continued to talk about the idea. ‘’I have to take a picture of about 1.000 things I consider beautiful, either one thing in several different poses or 1,000 different things.’’ He held out his camera, and went through the pictures he already took

‘’Look, look, I know it’s… kinda weird I took these without asking but it wasn’t to be creepy or anything, you just…’’ he sighed rather gently, smiling at each different angle he captured of Ash. 

‘’The way you greet customers every morning, the genuine smile you give them, the perfect way your blonde hair aligns with your face, and the way your green eyes contrast with your facial features…’’ it just seemed perfect to him, to have Ash as his muse.

‘’Eiji.’’ Hearing Ash speak, he only just noticed he ended up rambling on.

‘’E-Eh sorry again…’’ Eiji gave a coy chuckle as he strayed away his attention from the camera, ‘’I just think… you’re really great.’’

‘’You seemed so passionate about it, which kinda makes it hard to say no.’’ Ash said, finishing up his mocha. Not as if he was going to turn the offer down in the first place, since he found Eiji to be very endearing.

‘’Really?!’’ Eiji excitedly stood up and slammed his hands on the table, ‘’So you’ll do it?!’’

‘’On one condition.’’ A suggestive smirk pulled at the barista’s lips.

‘’Of course,’’ His excitement dimmed down, but he still kept a grin. ‘’What is it?’’  
‘’One kiss per picture.’’ An offer that had Eiji slowly sit back down in his seat.

‘’...I think I may have misheard you, one what?’’ 

‘’For every picture you take of me, starting from today. I get paid with a kiss.’’ Ash looked rather proud of himself, seeing Eiji visibly wondering if he was going to spontaneously combust over such an agreement.

Eiji’s chest heaved down, right before he stood up from his seat and went over to where Ash sat ‘’Move over.’’ Determined, Eiji sat beside Ash once he moved.

Ash hadn’t expected him to act so boldly, given the shy, reserved type that Eiji sorta came across as. Even more so when his face was cupped gently by both of Eiji’s hands. ‘’I took a picture of you earlier, so that means one kiss.’’ and without another word, soft lips pressed against Ash’s.

Pulling away, Eiji quickly scurried back over to his seat across from Ash. ‘’Was that okay?’’ Eiji stared down as his boldness vanished after that instance.

With widened eyes, Ash had to take a moment to let his fingers brush against his own lips which had only occupied Eiji’s moments ago. ‘’You know what..’’ he looked over at Eiji, ‘’I think having Shorter take a picture of us earlier counts in this arrangement.’’

‘’What?’’ Eiji thought he meant only pictures taken by him.

At this point Ash didn’t even care anymore. ‘’I’m trying to say I want you to kiss me again!’’ 

‘’Oh. You could just said that then!’’ A soft glare was directed at Ash, annoyed with his constant subtle talk.

‘’It’s less fun that way.’’ Ash said, spinning the straw around in his empty cup. 

‘’Okay, fine. Should I repay you for every picture I’ve taken of you ever then?’’ Eiji went back beside Ash.

‘’Depends. How many pictures did you take of me exactly?’’


End file.
